Aphrodite's Complex love
by Cupcakeyummy
Summary: While the demigods are out there fighting of Mother Nature what are the gods doing? Closing down the olympus? What does Aphrodite think about this? And she wants to help her daughter but no connections are allowed and Ares always catches her attention. Hephaestus wants her, and Zeus uses her as a subsitute for Hera's dissaperance. Or does he have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

_forcast news, winds in the south, crazy tsunami in the north, raging thunder to the west..._

_"Aphrodite, dear, you have a gift. Use it..."_

_"_Aphrodite. Aphrodite." A manly voice floated through my head, "Aphrodite? APHRODITE!"

"Oh, Aphrodite. I looked through the whole palace for you." his thunder colored eyes catching my pink.

_oh great, the king of gods coming here personally._

"The olimpus is closing in 1 hour."

"I'll see you at the doors" I whispered.

* * *

The doors slowly closed, as Zeus put a big lock over it.

_so stupid, we need the demi-gods, its just that Zues won't admit that._

The room fell deadly quiet. "This is for the best." Letting this sink into our hearts, "Where is Hera?"

All the gods looked around. No sign of her.

* * *

_**A WEEK LATER**_

Zeus won't let me out of his sight. Eversince Hera has been captured he let his powers out of control. Zeus arranged for me to marry his son, Hephaestus. But I know he has mixed feelings about me. After all, I am the god of love and beauty.

I didn't want to mary Hephaestus, he was too boring, he might be strong and handsom, but all he had in his life was fire and swordsmaking. I can't defy Zues.

I placed my soft hands of the walls of the palace. Carvings in the ancient marble of our stories and wisdom. Symbols of anything you can think of.

Then, my eyes fell of the god at the end of the hall. Ares.

Now he, was someone exciting. "My, My, Ares. Such a pleasure to meet you." Trying to put on my most dazzling smile. Hoping to seduce him.

"Your smile can't trance me. My mind is on war." Flashing back a charming grin.

"Such a strong warrior." Gliding closer to him.

"Indeed, am god of war, after all." Leaning on the wall.

"Wouldn't mind taking a break from all that." I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Wouldn't mind at all." gazing at me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his room.

* * *

I am the god of love, but never have I felt love until today. Opening the door to him room, I looked around a normal bed with, lots of weapons. He cupped my head a kissed my tender lips. Even when he finished, I could still feel the warm tingle. He took a step toward me and them placed another kiss more passionate.

I licked my lips and we kissed and kissed and kissed...then he slid a hand on my waist and..._use your imagination..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Peper, pasta? Oh yes, Piper._ _Such a nice kid._

I stepped through the Iris message.

"Piper, my child. " I could tell my image startled her.

"Mom," she corrected herself, "Aphrodite." She stared, "How can I see you? Is this a dream? Why did_"

"Piper, my dear, so many questions." I forced a smile. _why was she so annoying? _"This is, indeed your dream. I don't have much_"

"You're using the Iris message!" she said happily.

_geez, your're soo smart! finally found that out!_ I thought sarcastically, _and interupting me in the middle of a sentence...were are your manners?_

"As I said, I don't have much time, oh my, time is running out, we will meet again, till then_"

*Sigh*

**Step Step Step**

My heart skipped a beat, Ares.

"Ah, Ares. We meet again." I licked my lips.

"Yes, indeed we do." he touched my hair, "You're hair changes everytime." He grins.

He was right, every 10 minutes, my hair turns different color, length, and style.

"And your eyes, " he gazes into me. "They gleam in the sunlight."

only my eye color changes.

"Aphrodite?" A mans voice says from the backround.

"Hephaestus." I say to Ares.

He scowls," Just when we went to the good part."

"Don't worry darling, we'll see each other again." I brushed my lips against his.

"Aphrodite?" Hephaestus calls.

"Now leave!" I whisper, "before he finds out!" I push Ares to the side, "Quickly!"

I look at Hephaestus shadow, comming closer. When I look back at Ares, he was gone.

"I'm right here!" I called.

Hephaestus glances at me. "My father wants to arrange our wedding." He looked away.

"All right."

* * *

"Aphrodite." Zeus says. "You don't want to marry my son do you?"

I smirked when he said **son**. Zeus looks the same age as me.

"You are correct."

Just when I said it, I felt his lips brush agains mine. My back against the wall. I thought this would be cheating on Ares, and Hephaestus, but who knows? I need some spark in my romance.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, encouraging him. He kissed my neck, before going back to my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waste, and he stuck his tongue in. **French Kiss. **In case no one noticed, I invented that.

**Knock Knock Knock**

He cursed. Looking at me he growled, "We will continue this later."

He went to go open the door.

Just then, I slipped out, "Bye Zeus!" I called, you know...These camps really need more demi-gods. I thought. So Quietly, I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

My favorite disguise is the poor dirty ugly lady. No one liked them, but I only liked kind hearted mortals. For days no one even looked at me, then an old lady came up to me.

"My darling, you look very cold, come to my house. I can get you warm." Not what I expected, but good enough, I could grant her beauty.

She brought me to her old apartment, Inside was a man my age, well like the age I look like.

He came over to me, "Hi, I'm mike."


	3. Chapter 3

I painfully (acted) smiled and took his hand, "Bella."

He looked at my clothes, "We should get you to a bath, you could borrow my mom's clothes." He pointed at the old lady that picked her up, "So, were did she find you?"

"I found her under a bridge, no one giving a damn about her, she needs some care."The old lady's eyes twinkled. "She can have a shower then lets go get something to eat."

The old lady let me into a small bathroom. There was already a towl and a bar of soap. "We only have 5 minutes of hot water, should take your shower quick. She threw A T-Shirt and jeans at me, "Girls your age wear something like this. Found it in the donation box, cleaned it really well. Ought to wear it myself, too fat thought...I should diet..."She walked out side leaving me alone.

Making sure the the door was locked, I switched the water on and cleaned myself up, gods never showered, they just vanish the dust. My (this time) brown hair untangeled, just above the waiste. My skin now showed of a soft pink. I didn't want to magically turn pretty, so I turned of the magicall enchantments to make my face look extra glowy(envented by me).

I turned off the water, and moved for the blow dryer. I switched it on. The sound blasted in the bathroom. Of course my hair was already dried but I didn't want it to seem as though I didn't wash my hair. So after a good 20 minutes I walked out.

They were silently watching TV, as if waiting for me to finish. First, Mark saw me, he started coughing and fell off his chair. _Whoops, too much hair enchantment..._

Grandma(wat i'm calling her) looked at me wide eyed, "I knew you were going to be pretty." she coughed, "But thats a huge change."

To act as human as possible, I forced my stomach to growl, I blushed because it sounded more of a fart than a growl. But they thought it was because I was hungry but wanted to be polite.

"Lets go to the Cafe down the road, we can eat there." Mark suggested.

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

Mark's POV

Today was just another day, borring, lame, nothing to do. The door opened, "Mom? Mom?"

I saw mom carrying a young lady about my age, "Hi i'm Mark." I extended my arm.

She gladly took it, "Bella."

Her voice was so soft, sounded like she ate marshmellows all day. What was this tingling feeling in my stomach? I saw her face covered in mud, my thought was, why would dirt cover her beautiful face? I wanted to reach and wipe the mud off her face, but I stopped myself. What was going on with me?

"We should get you to a bath, you could borrow my mom's clothes," I pointed at my mom, "So, were did she find you?"

"I found her under a bridge, no one giving a damn about her, she needs some care."The mom's eyes twinkled, I could tell she was planning something. "She can have a shower then lets go get something to eat."

As they walked out of the room, I couldn't stop thinking about her voice, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I didn't think so much about a person since...arggg don't want to remember! I switched the TV on. Mom walked into the room, "It's about time you get a girlfriend."

"I was wondering what you were up to."

"Your father would like to see you with a girl like that."

"Well my father's not here!" Sounds very selfish, but my dad was a demi-god. Part human part god, his father's father was Apollo.

The water turned off and the blow dryer started. We sat in silence for 20 minutes, finally Bella came out.

I choked on my my saliva and started coughing, one cough made me fall off my chair. Ouch.

She was a knock out.

gods can be in many places


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**I know your reading this Jackie!**

**PS: PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESIONS!**

* * *

**Marks's POV**

She had the most dazzling eyes I will ever see. The color of emeralds, emerging from her light shade of white skin.

Her long brown hair swaying by her sides, no longer tangeled or dirty. The curls seemed to be curling around her.

She shinned in the light room.

Her stomach growled, sounded more like a fart. She blushed, most likely **not** because her stomach farted.

"Lets go to the Cafe down the road, we can eat there." I tried to make a staight face.

We walked down the road the whole time her stomach was farting.

I stifled a laugh.

We headed into the room, the bells chiming once we came in.

"Hi'ya ol pals!" Ethan put his hand over my shoulder. "Wat'ta cutie' ya got 'ere!" I winced.

Bella didn't look at all bothered, didn't even blush.

"Lets sit down, shall we?" She tilted her head, making it so that the whole room looked at her.

"Ya might as well!" Ethan laughed.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV

Mark was so kind to bring me to the cafe with no cost. I decided I loved him.

I know, its so straight forward, but I have other things to do.

"I must leave." I announced.

I could see the worried look on Mark's face. I wanted him to say something.

"We'll c ya la' ter!" Uggg...that annoying Ethan. Mark was annoyed too.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are short...been kinda busy in school...i'll add some things in later, so you should check on it regularly...so you wont miss anything :)**


End file.
